My Little Bloopers
by sassymouse
Summary: Filming the episodes of My Little Pony is harder than it looks. Take a look and some of the bloopers and mistakes that the ponies make during filming.


**Friendship is Magic: Part 1**

An early entry

Spike (Walks towards the door holding Moondancers gift)

Twilight: (Opens door)

Spike: (Standing a few feet away) You opened the door too early, Twi.

Director: Cut!

…

Belly-flop

(Twilight is reading and Spike is reshelving books, balancing on a ladder)

Twilight: Mare, mare… aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about night time eternal! (gasps) Spike, do you know what this means?

Spike: No- whoa! (Falls off ladder)

Twilight: (prepares to catch him)

Spike: (Falls face-first into the floor right in front of Twilight)

Twilight: Um…oops?

Director: Cut… and can someone get the nurse?

…**...**

Smoky situation

Spike: (Uses his fire breath to send off Twilights letter to Princess Celestia)

[The 'letter smoke' rises towards the window, which is closed]

Twilight: Spike, you forgot to open the window!

Spike: (Sarcastically) Sure, whenever something goes wrong, blame the dragon!

Director: CUT!

…

Gastastrophe

Spike: (Burps out Princess Celestia's reply letter, which hits Twilight in the face).

Twilight: (Clutches nose) Ow, my dose!

Director: Cut!

…

A hoarse greeting

Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about.

Pinkie pie: (Enters and stands in front of Twilight and Spike)

Spike: Come on, Twilight, just try!

Twilight: Um… hello?

Pinkie: GAAAAAASSS- *chokes*

Director: Cut! Cut! CUT!

Pinkie: Sorry. *coughs one last time* That's pretty hard to do. (Giggles)

…

Sweet Apple mess-up

Applejack: YEEHAW! (Runs towards apple tree and bucks it with her hind legs. Nothing happens. Applejack bucks it again… and again) what in tarnation?

Twilight: (Off-screen) Applejack, I think you've already harvested the apples from that one.

Applejack: (Looks up and sees that there aren't any apples on the tree) Oops, my bad. (Chuckles)

Director: Cut!

…

Apple tumble

Twilight: [sigh] Let's get this over with… (walks up to Applejack) Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

Applejack: (Grabs Twilights hoof and begins shaking it vigorously) Well howdy-doo Miss- (Lets go of Twilights hoof, sending her flying backwards into an apple tree)

Twilight: (Groans)

[All the apples from the tree fall on top of Twilight]

Director: CUT!

…

A whole lot of Apples

***Take 1**

Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Fritter-

Apple Fritter: Hey, you already mentioned me!

Apple Strudel: I can't believe you don't even remember your own uncle Apple Strudel.

Applejack: It's not my fault that we all have 'apple' in our names, it's all so confusin'.

Red Gala: I don't have 'apple' in my name.

Applejack: Oh, give me a break!

Director: (Laughs) Cut!

***Take 2**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp… (Takes deep breath and coughs) Dagnabbit! I almost had it!

Director: Cut!

***Take 3**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Toffee Apple-

Director: There's no Toffee Apple in the script!

Applejack: Seriously!

***Take 4**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche and Apple Cinnamon Crisp. Phew!

Director: You forgot Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith.

Applejack: OH COME ON!

Sweetie Belle: (Off-screen) Hey, that's my line!

Director: CUUUUUT!

***Take 17**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, (throat dries up) Ugh! Can I have a glass of water?

Director: Cut…again.

***Take 29**

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith.

Director: YES! She finally did it! Pierre, did you get all that?

Pierre the cameraman: Um… sorry, but the film kinda ran out around take 20.

Director: Ugh. (Face palms) I should have stayed in culinary school.

…

Rain-Blow Bye

Rainbow Dash: (After soaking Twilight with water from a cloud) Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? (Begins flying around Twilight, creating a Rainbow tornado).My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite…

Twilight: (Flies through the air, still caught in Rainbow Dashes tornado)

Rainbow: …welcome.

Director: Cut. Can someone get her back down?

…

Too clowny

Rarity: (Shoves Twilight in different outfits) Too green… too yellow… too poofy…not poofy en- eew! (Realises that Twilight's wearing a clown outfit) Who messed with the wardrobe?

Rainbow Dash: (Laughs off-screen)

Director: (Laughing) Cut!

…

Tongue-tied Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya… um…line?

Director: Cut!

Pinkie: Talking this fast sure makes you get tongue-tied. (Pokes tongue out).

…

Trump

[Disco music blares as Spike opens the door to Twilights room. Twilight has her head under a pillow.]

Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?

Twilight: (Doesn't answer)

Spike: Twilight?

Twilight: (Snores)

Spike: (Chuckles) hold on guys. (Leaves the room and comes back with a trumpet and walks up to Twilights bed. (Takes deep breath and blows hard into the trumpet.

[Trumpet makes loud blaring sound]

Twilight: (Yelps. Leaps up and hits her head on the ceiling.

Spike: (Rolls on floor laughing).

Twilight: (Looks at camera, rubbing her head). That thing's not rolling, is it?

…

Curtains

***Take 1**

Mayor Mare: And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: Ready?

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!

[Curtains open]

Everyone: Gasps

[Derpy is standing on the balcony]

Rainbow Dash: Derpy, what are you doing on the balcony?

Derpy: I'm on a balcony?

Director: CUT!

Derpy: (shrugs) I just don't know what went wrong.

***Take 2**

Mayor Mare: And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: Ready?

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!

[Curtains open]

Everyone: Rainbow Dash: (Gasps) COSPLAY! (Runs away)

Scootaloo: (Wearing Rainbow Dash costume) Bye, Rainbow Dash!

Director: Security!

***Take 3**

Mayor Mare: And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: Ready?

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia!

[Curtains open]

Everyone: (gasps)

Rarity: Huh?

Mayor Mare: YES! There's no one there to ruin the shot!

Director: YOU just ruined the shot!

Mayor: Huh?

Director: You spoke out of character!

Everyone: (chatters angrily at the mayor)

Mayor: Um… SAY CUT ALREADY!

…

Black Snooty 

Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty- (bursts out laughing)

Twilight: What's so funny?

Pinkie: Snooty's just a funny word.

Twilight: (Rolls eyes)

Pinkie: Come on. Snooty, snooty, snooty…SNOOTY! (Rolls on the floor laughing).

Director: Cut!

Pinkie: *Hiccup* Darn it.

…**...**

Chokey Smokes

Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! [Laughter, thunder] (Coughs and splutters) Sorry, everypony. I'm just… a little hoarse.

Everyone: (Giggles)

Director: Cut!

…

**Authors note: I plan on doing one chapter per episode. If you have any ideas for bloopers, just say in the reviews. Next up is Friendship is Magic: Part 2.**


End file.
